Gather Up Your Tears
by MermaidOdair
Summary: Lady Sybil Lives. At the moment Tom said those words Sybil knew she had to fight, she had no chance but to wake up. She had to say her daughter, nothing has stopped her from doing anything before, so why would something stop Sybil Cora Branson now? Originally posted on Tumblr.


_So this is my contribution to the Lady Sybil Lives Week, I have posted them on tumblr and now I've decided to post them here too. I hope you all like this and let me know your thoughts about it._

* * *

><p><em>"Please love, don't leave me." Tom kept whispering all over again as they took her to the hospital "Please come back, we need you, I need you so much."<em>

Dark, that was she saw for weeks, it was like she's been trapped inside her own body, not being able to move or even open her eyes, but she still could hear everything. And that was enough to give her the strength she needed.

Her family would come often but Tom would come five times a day to see her, always taking to her as if she was awake, he'd talk about their baby Evelyn and how she was doing, their baby was in the hospital as well, having been taken there after Sybil got into a coma.

"Love?" Tom said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "I need you to come back to us. Evelyn needs you to come back and so do I."

Sybil wanted more than anything to open her eyes and hug Tom, hug him tight for all the times he had cried and suffered in all these weeks.

"I will try to bring Evelyn tomorrow, she looks so much like her mother, you know?" At the moment Tom said those words Sybil knew she had to fight, she had no chance but to wake up. She had to say her daughter, nothing has stopped her from doing anything before, so why would something stop Sybil Cora Branson now?

* * *

><p>On following day Tom kept his promise and took Evelyn to the hospital, he could barely belive it had been two weeks since his daughter had been born.<p>

When he and Sybil had decided to name their daughter Evelyn, neither of them knew how well would the name suit her, Evelyn means 'Life' and that was a baby full of life, always moving arround,_ just like her mother. _Tom thought. And he knew she would be a fighter just like Sybil.

"Today you'll meet you ma." Tom said, shifting the tiny bundle in his arms. "She's so beautiful and she loves you very much." Tom said, his next words coming with tears. "She's only sleeping now but she'll wake soon, you'll see."

When Tom walked inside the room, he saw the sight he desired to see the most in the past two weeks, his wife blue eyes were staring at him, she was with a smile so bright, and trying to sit on the bed.

"Love?" Tom whispered, cautious to not let the baby fall, but walking steadily to the bed. "Is this real? Are you really awake?"

"Is that?" Sybil ask, even though she was sure it could only be their little Evelyn. The baby was staring at her with the same blue eyes as Tom.

"Sybil, I would like to introduce you to our lovely Evelyn Branson." Tom answered siting on the bed, gently stroking his wife's face, helping her sit on the bed.

"She's so beautiful." Sybil said, finally taking her beloved daughter in her arms. She couldn't belive that her daughter nearly had to live without a mother. "Our little angel."

* * *

><p>It had been a month since that afternoon Sybil woke up and she couldn't be happier, today she would finally leave that hospital and go to their little cottage at the village. her family wasn't liking the idea of Sybil and Tom living by themselves before and certainly wasn't liking it now they had a newborn and Sybil was still recovering. Even though she was better now and that this was their original plan, move as soon as Evelyn was born.<p>

She haven't seen her cottage yet, their plan was to have it done before the baby was born, but there were problem with the house, and little Evelyn had decided to come a bit earlier than what they expected.

"Ready Love?" Tom asked opening the door of the car to her wich earned a giggle from Sybil and a tiny smile from their daughter.

"As ready as I'll ever be, now come on, I want to see our home." Sybil answered, siting on the car and holding her daughter close.

Their ride home was calm and slow, even though sybil did told Tom he could go a little faster, he'd rather stay as slow as he could, to prevent any possible accidents, saying he 'had to keep his treasures safe'. And he certainly will.

"Here we are my love." Tom said, taking Sybil and Evelyn's hospital bags to their rooms, followed closely by Sybil who placed their tiny bundle of joy in her crib.

"I underestimate you Tom, this crib is better than I thought." Sybil said with a laugh remembering when Tom had told her he wanted to make their baby's crib so that he would make sure it wouldn't break or fall apart.

"Well I made a promise that this would be the best and safest crib ever made, didn't I? Tom answered with a winning smirk.

"And you always keep your promises." Sybil stated.

"Aye, and I have no intention to stop now." He said leaning down to kiss Sybil softly in the lips.

* * *

><p>"Love, Do I really need this?" Tom asks, looking reluctantly at himself in the mirror.<p>

Tom had received it as a gift from Robert who insisted that Tom looked 'presentable' at Evelyn's christening, so that everyone could look their best for their first grandchild. "It makes me look like a penguin."

"No you don't." Said Sybil, caressing her daughter's head. "Well actually you do, but just for a bit."

"I hate this it fells like a prison or a silly costume." Said Tom picking his daughter from Sybil's arms which earned a small glare from Sybil and a giggle from his daughter who started to play with his tie continued to smile to her father, finding it funny.

"Maybe it's not that bad, it's only for a few hours, isn't it?" Tom said, loving the smile in his baby face.

"She's not even two months and it's already daddy's girl." Sybil smiled as Tom started to make funny faces, hearing Evelyn laughing.

* * *

><p>Tom and Sybil were sleeping on the bed as they heard a baby's cry. Sybil stoop up but Tom stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"I'll go, keep sleeping love."

"Alright." Sybil answered, already half-sleep, but still hearing Tom chuckle walking to their daughter's crib.

"Hey there my princess, what is it?" Tom said picking her up and walking to the kitchen "You're hungry, but don't worry dad's gonna make you a baby bottle and you'll sleep again."

After heating the bottle and making sure it was in the right temperature Tom held Evelyn close and feed her, deciding to not put her on her crib, instead Tom sat on the chair of his daughter's bedroom until Evelyn fell asleep.

"We mustn't wake you mother, so let's keep quiet." Tom whispered, as Evelyn fell asleep. And that is how Sybil found them in the morning, with Tom on the chair with Evelyn on his chest, both asleep.

_Better leave them like this. _Sybil thought, walking to the kitchen so that two precious gifts would have warm pancakes when they woke up.


End file.
